New Year of Disaster
by monogatari
Summary: Staged in the Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town. A new girl is in town and she got to know the psycho doctor first. So much for first impression. I suck at summary, but hopefully I don't suck at writing. Enjoy!
1. New Dawn of Disaster

**New Year of Disaster**

* * *

It was another fine new day in Mineral Town. In fact, it was a fine new YEAR in Mineral Town. Yes, it's the first day of spring and the townspeople can't wait to see what the new year have in store for them. On his way to the town's square for a New Year celebration, our dear mayor Thomas spotted a blond girl standing absent-mindedly in the middle of a farm. His friend's farm, which he treasured a lot, but was parted by the cruelty of death.

The mayor was surprised when he saw the teenage girl. She had azure blue for her eyes and streaks of gold for her hair. Even with a simple blue overall and a white shirt, the mayor cannot deny that this girl is remarkably beautiful.

"Hello. Are you a tourist?" with a smile Thomas offered the hospitality of a mayor.

"Uh… no, I'm…" the girl hesitantly replied, still eyeing the poor farm condition in disbelief, "I believe I'm at the wrong farm."

"Let me guess, MT Realtor told you that you can live a refreshing farm life here."

The girl nods, practically begging for an explanation.

The mayor laughed loudly, "Ha ha ha! You've been tricked!"

She face-vaulted, dropped her jaw, and grabbed her hammer of fury™.

That's not good enough of an explanation.

'Oi, oi… There has to be some mistake here…' I said to myself when I saw the farm of my dreams, more like a garbage dump. Weeds and branches everywhere, stones of all sizes here and there, you have to be kidding me!

Two days ago I saw an advertisement of a farm being sold. From the sentences, I can imagine pure paradise – different from the dumb old city. I can grow crops, raise animals, and fish all I want. I'm not working for anyone or anything. No routine. I can do anything I want.

So I called the MT Realtor, the one who put up that advertisement and told them I'm interested. As soon as the deal was set, I wrote a letter of resignation and sold my apartment. All that happened in one day.

And now… THIS?

Man, my life is fucked up.

Inner ranting, arguments, and pondering were going through her head that she didn't realize a short man with a great big moustache standing near the entrance. The man greeted her politely and she told him the situation.

"Ha ha ha! You were tricked!" the mayor laughed hard, completely unaware that she did not take this as a laughing matter. And when she is pissed, her hammer of fury™ will appear, and it's not a pretty sight.

"Ow ow ow ouch… okay, okay, sorry! Please stop hitting me!" the mayor pleaded. His age was catching up with him and God knows that being hit by a hammer especially the hammer of fury™ is not, and never will be suitable for people his age.

When the girl finally decided that the mayor have had enough, she put away her hammer and explained that she have given away everything I had for this farm, dump, whatever.

"I see… Why don't you try and run this farm? The house is livable and it's actually pretty nice too." He said cheerfully "If you work hard, I think you'll be happy here."

"Well... I suppose. Nothing to lose anyway, I already lost them." she smiled bitterly and shrugged. She may regret her decision in the near future, but if they're already made, there's no turning back.

"I'll give it a shot." she gave the air of finality.

"Great! I might not help you with the actual farm work, but as the mayor of this town, I will help you as much as I can." Thomas said again, stretching out for a handshake "I'm Thomas, the mayor of Mineral Town."

"I'm Kyle." The girl shook his hand "the new farmer of Mineral Town."

And so this signals a new beginning, a new page, and a new crappy fan fiction in end chapter zero/


	2. Wednesday of Disaster

**Wednesday of Disaster**

**Sorry for taking so long to update folks... school is being a total bitch and I can't get out of these friggin assignments… Anyway, I actually wrote this soon after I wrote chapter zero, but I've never gotten the chance to upload it. But… here it is. Chapter one.**

**HM is not, was not, and never will be mine. Else I would've input some more romantic stuffs in there.**

Kyle regretted her decision sooner than she expected. Approximately 1747 minutes after the mayor left the farm to inform the other villagers. He has explained before how to use the tools in the tool box and Kyle decided it's time to start working.

"Hoooo boy… Life is SWEET." She said sarcastically to herself and realized that this was not a dream. That she has escaped the tiger's claw to enter the dragon's jaw. But, there's no use complaining, is there? So, with a sickle in her hand, axe and hammer in her backpack, it was time to clear the land.

Kyle was a girl of pure determination and lack of self-restraint. In other words, she doesn't know when to stop. When she have started to do her job (whatever that is), she will not stop until she reach or exceed her limit.

She was after all, a city folk. Of course her stamina was not build for farm work. After continuous cutting, chopping, and hammering for 5 hours, her body reacted in a restraining mechanism resulting in losing consciousness or by other terms, fainting.

Thankfully, it was Wednesday. And if it is, that means there's a particular someone who took a shortcut through the farm to go to the Mother's Hill. A particular someone who didn't go to the New Year celebration and therefore unaware that the farm is inhabited now.

That's right folks, and that particular someone happened to be a doctor.

Coincidences are scary, yes?

So anyway, the doctor whose name is Tim close the Mineral Clinic for his routine visit to the Mother's Hill. After he walked away about 5 meters from the Clinic, he went back. Unlock the door, went in, took off the mirror on his forehead, took off his lab jacket and tie, and loosen his shirt. The weather was unusually hot. As a doctor, it wouldn't be funny if he himself fainted.

The author grew impatient as the doctor took his time tidying up, especially when she just want to scream 'QUIT MESSING WITH YOUR FRIKKIN' CLOTHES AND SAVE MY HEROINE ALREADY??' The doctor seemed to notice the malicious unseen force and decided it's finally time to go.

The doctor himself didn't know why he chose Wednesday as his frequent Mother's Hill visit. Maybe it's just convenient, maybe it's because Jeff already visited on Tuesday. Whatever it is, Wednesday is always a rather uneventful day for him. So he used that as an excuse to deepen his understanding and study of medicinal herbs, both for his interest and occupation.

Little did he know, this Wednesday isn't the usual uneventful day. When the 'event' is actually lying in his doorstep. In this case, Kyle's doorstep.

"What the…? Hey!" Tim noticed the blond girl lying unconscious by the shipment box. Her hand is still clenching her hammer firmly. At the four sides of the field, lumber, dry grass, and pieces of shattered rocks are lying around. One third of the field is already tilled.

"She did all this? Since yesterday?" he said it out-loud "Eh… what am I talking about, this is not the time to be amazed! I have to take her to the clinic!"

So he intended, but being a doctor doesn't mean he have a strong body built. So our heroine would have to be satisfied being carried to her bed instead of the clinic.

'First thing to do is to keep her out of the heat.' He did a mind-rehearsal of his first aid attempt just to make sure he didn't do anything wrong. 'Then to cool her muscles and recover her stamina.'

He put her on the bed and tied damp towels on her arms. He put the pillow under her feet so her blood circulation can flow better. He ran to the clinic to grab a bottle of Bodigizer and one Turbojolt, and then put it on her table near the bed. He thought for a while, and then decided not to leave the receipt behind (such a gentlemen! nod, nod). He sighed as the excitement of the rescue subsided, and leave a note telling her not to work too hard.

'Wednesday is always a rather uneventful day, huh?' he shook his head and decided to return to the clinic. This was too much of a day's event. Before he close the door, he glanced at the sleeping Blondie and unconsciously smiled.

//.end chapter one//

This is a saying that actually means 'Escaping one problem to enter another problem.'


End file.
